Simply Shocking
Simply Shocking is the fifth episode of Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution. Summary After defeating a Transylian, Dylan is taken to Incarceon to interrogate Sir Zaria. But things aren't what they seem. Story The sailors onboard a cargo ship run for their lives. Some sort of large being attempts to break down the bulkhead door trapping it. A blonde haired crew member trips over as the bulkhead breaks off. A Frankenstein-like creature steps into the moonlight. "You will pay for my imprisonment." Bolts of electricity gather at the creatures hands as it stretches its arms out. The blonde crew member is electrocuted, yelling in agony. "You know, electrocution is the most unoriginal way of killing someone." The creature looks up to see Dylan standing atop the railing of the upper deck. "I prefer a long fight, before them surrendering and being killed in a freak accident several months later." The creature points at Dylan, and a bolt of electricity shoots out. Dylan dodges it and slams down on the Infinitrix, "Ampethyst!" Ampethyst shoots several crystals at the creature, who knocks them away. Ampethyst uses his crystal control to make the crystals glide back towards the creature. They emit a sonic squeal, causing the creature to start backing away. "You're making Whatt mad!" He drops to his knees and smashes his hands into the metal floor of the deck. Bolts of electricity run through the ship. Ampethyst falls to the ground laughing, "You can't electrocute me... I'm crystal!" Ampethyst looks up to see Whatt striding towards him. Ampethyst stands up and stomps on the ground. Whatt falls backwards, landing with a thud on the deck below. Ampethyst jumps down and lands on the grey-skinned alien's chest. "Now here's the deal, the Plumber's are going to arrive and arrest you. And then, you'll spend 50 to 75 years locked in a cell made of a Steel Taedonite Alloy." A loud noise is heard, and Ampethyst looks up, "And here's the ship." The Plumber ship hovers above the ship, the entrance ramp descends and two plumbers emerge. One of the Plumber's throws a metal ring to Ampethyst. The ring splits into two, and Ampethyst places one on each of the aliens wrists. Each of the half rings create a curved energy beam to complete the circle. Each ring is then connected by another beam. The two Plumber's jump off the ramp and grab an arm. They escort the alien up the ramp and into the ship. Moments later, one of the Plumber's walks down the ramp again, "Come on, we're waiting." Ampethyst is engulfed in the usual green light. Dylan, confused, asks, "What do you mean?" "You mean you didn't get the message? They caught Sir Zaria, we're taking you and the Transylian to Incarcecon." Dylan jumps onto the ramp and enters the ship. Out of the corner of his eye, Dylan sees a shadow enter the ship. Looking, he sees nothing. "Must have been my imagination." The Plumber by the controls takes his helmet off, revealing his reptilian head, "What did you say?" Dylan looks at him, "Nothing." The ship enters a docking bay, greeted by a troop of Plumber's. The ramp lowers and Dylan walks down. A Piscciss Volann Plumber steps forward. He wears a clear helmet filled with water, which drains into a tank on his back, "Dylan, I'll be escorting you to the Interrogation chamber." Dylan nods and follows the Plumber through a door. The metal door opens into a glass tunnel. Dylan looks down through the glass at the alien thugs freely roaming in the massive chamber below. "Why aren't they in cells?" "This place is overflow, when they run out of room in the Plumber Prison, they send them here. Don't worry, only a few have ever escaped. And that was the infamous Ben and Gwen Tennyson and a Petrosapien named Tetrax. "I met Tetrax once, he didn't strike me as the prison escape type. Then again, I've also met Ben Tennyson." He watches as a guard fires a laser at an attacking Tetramand. "This place came under Plumber control five years ago, before that this place was crazy, don't see how it ever passed any tests." They reach the end of the tunnel, where a metal bulkhead slowly opens. Entering the metal corridor, Dylan is met by a humanoid in a black uniform. The guard presses a button on his wristband and a metal door slides open. Dylan enters the room and sits down. "Where did they find you?" Zaria smiles, "They found me in an abandoned Plumber storage hold. I was attempting to gain control of a mind control device." Dylan asks, "You realize Sir Draygett is dead." Sir Zaria leans back, "No, I didn't." "He was disintegrated." Sir Zaria solemnly says, "I heard about that." Confused, Dylan says, "And that means he's dead." Sir Zaria laughs hysterically, "You understand nothing about our race." "And what race would that be?" Sir Zaria replies, "The Trinity. We don't just call ourselves that for no reason." Dylan asks, "What do you guys plan on doing?" Sir Zaria leans forward once again, "You'll find out. Soon enough. In fact, if I remember correctly, I heard Xeros was trying to track you down to get your help in defeating us." "If he wants to defeat you, why did he release you?" Sir Zaria replies, "He comes from a noble race. You're bound to here the tale sometime. But he owed us. So if you save him, he won't be able to attack you until he repays you. Releasing us was his way of repaying us. Because if we're trapped on the Infinity Plain, he can't repay us." Dylan laughs, "You're joking right?" Sir Zaria says, "No, I'm not." Dylan replies, "The Infinity Plain is just a Galvan Legend. It was told to children to cheer them up. A sub-dimension literally made of power, of light. And when they misbehave, a place where they could be trapped forever. Azmuth told me the tale." Sir Zaria leans back once again, "You asked me where they found me. But you didn't ask when I was imprisoned." Dylan stands up, "When did they imprison you?" Sir Zaria speaks, "The answer to that..." Dylan looks at him, curious, unaware that the energy cuffs on Sir Zaria have deactivated. "...I wasn't!" Sir Zaria lunges at Dylan, who slams down on the Infinitrix, "Upgrade!" Sir Zaria stops right before hitting Upgrade and begins laughing sinisterly. "Just what we were hoping for!" Sir Zaria, in a single, swift movement places a circular, black device on Upgrade's chest. Upgrade is engulfed in the typical bright green light. The light fades, but Upgrade remains. Upgrade changes shape, becoming a black and green duplicate of Sir Draygett. "Sir Zaria, thank you for bringing me a physical form." He needs to Sir Zaria in gratitude, "I trust the device is ready." Sir Zaria replies, "Yes, Sir Draygett!" "Excellent." The two leave the room. The black guard nods and presses a button on its wristband, the bulkhead door opens and the two stride across the glass tunnel, stopping about half way. Sir Zaria and Sir Draygett watch the prisoners roaming below. Sir Zaria presses a button on a small remote and all the Plumbers below stop, and stand up straight. In unison, they all cry out, "For the Trinity! For the Trinity!" They begin to attack the prisoners ferociously. Sir Draygett's back opens, like unraveling tentacles, and Dylan is thrown out. Dylan cries out in pain as he crashes through the glass. Sir Draygett laughs, "The conquest begins!" Dylan plummets towards the ground below. Characters * Dylan Jones * Unnamed Plumbers Villains * Transylian * Sir Zaria * Sir Draygett Aliens Used * Ampethyst * Upgrade Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Tennantfan Category:Ben 10